New Blood
by dhahransioux
Summary: Did you know that Tori Vega has a cousin? Well she does and she's starting Hollywood Arts today. Will Tori's cousin fit in? Will the gang like her? And what's up with Jade? Story is better than it sounds. Will be a multi-chapter. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean I've been to new schools before. But this school is different, it's for really talented people. I'm mean sure I got in, but what if it was a mistake or something, like a glitch in the system. 'No I can't think like that. If they didn't see something they liked I wouldn't be here. Right? Ugh, why do I have to over think everything?', I think to myself. I just need to find my locker and get to class.

As I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. I notice all the lockers have different designs on them. "Cool.", I say to no one in particular.

"What's cool?", I hear someone behind me say. As I turn around I see a girl a little shorter than me with red hair and a big smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Just the lockers.", I say shyly.

"Yeah, they are pretty cool. I'm Cat by the way. Like the animal.", she says twirling a strand of her red hair in between her fingers.

"I'm Lilly. Um.. Lilly Vega." I say not looking directly into her eye's. I don't know why. I guess it's just nerves.

"Oh my gosh I have a friend who's last name is Vega. That is so weird.", she says so fast I almost didn't understand her. As I'm about to say something she starts waving to someone behind me. Turning around and I can't believe who it is.

"Tori! What are you doing here?", I almost scream at her.

"Lilly! Holy chizz. Is that really you?" Tori says running up to me and giving me a hug. Which I gladly return.

"Wait, you two now each other?" Cat asks stunned. Looking from me to Tori as if we had four heads. Tori turns towards Cat still holding me in a half hug.

"Yeah Cat I know her. This is my cousin, Lilly.", Tori says looking at me smiling. "I haven't seen her since we were... what fourteen?" she asks me. I just smile and nod. 'Best first day of school ever.' I think to myself. Cat asks us a few more questions, then gets distracted and runs off.

"So, how long have you been in LA?" Tori asks on the way to class, which I found out we have together with Cat.

"About a week now." I say stopping to look at her. "Why?"

"Cause, no one told me that you were moving back here or that you were coming to this school." she says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sorry, I guess we got so busy with the move that I just forgot. And besides I didn't know you went to this school either. So I guess we're both at fault." I say trying to lighten the mood. Tori starts laughing.

"Yeah I guess we both need to talk more. Huh." she says chuckling. "Come on let's get to class or we'll be late." she says grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall.

As we enter the class I start getting nervous again. Everyone's looking at me and whispering. This is why I hate going to new schools. 'I hate being the new kid.' Trying to ignore them I sit down between Tori and Cat. 'At least I know one person at this school and Cat seems really sweet.' In the middle of my inner monologue the girl in front of me turns around and stares at me not saying a word. Which makes my nerves go insane. Ignoring them I stare back and take the opportunity to look her over. She's not bad-looking, black hair with blue and purple streaks, a piercing in her left eyebrow, a tattoo on her right forearm, the most gorgeous blue-green eyes I've ever seen and she's dressed all in black. After a while I can't take her staring anymore. It's like she's looking into my soul.

"You know if you take a picture it lasts longer?" I say crossing my arms over my chest and praying she doesn't notice how nervous I really am. She doesn't say anything, just turns around and starts digging through her bag for something. A little while later she turns back around with a phone in her hand and does exactly what I told her to do. She takes my picture, gives me a half smirk, and turns back around.

"Who the heck is that?" I ask Tori whispering. I mean to say I was shocked is an understatement. What kind of person actually takes a picture of someone after that statement.

"That would be Jade." she says "Be careful of her. My first day here she poured coffee on my head." Tori whispers back.

"She did WHAT?" I ask a little louder than I meant to. 'What kind of person does that?' Well I guess this, Jade, girl does.

"Yep, thankfully it was iced coffee. So it wasn't that bad. But it took forever to get out of my hair." Tori says frowning.

"But you got her back, though." Cat chimed in obviously listening. But I didn't mind, I kind of like her.

"What did you do?" I asked, liking where this conversation was going. If I know my cousin and I do, it was something good.

"I kissed her boyfriend the next day in front of everybody in class, including her." she said shrugging her shoulders and playing it off as if it was nothing. 'Okay that was not what I was expecting.'

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled accidentally a little to loud. 'Oh great everyone's staring at me again.' I sink down in my chair wishing I could disappear. I look up to see Jade smirking at me. I look up at the ceiling 'Oh man just kill me now.' Thankfully the teacher walked in the room and started class. But Jade didn't turn around until the teacher called on her.

"Is she normally like this?" I ask Tori when the teacher was writing a problem on the board. Trying to understand her better I guess.

"Come to think of it, no, she isn't normally like this." Tori says looking up from her notes and tilting her head to the side. "Usually she's really mean, even to her so-called friends." she says putting down her pencil and looking at me. "This is uncharted territory for me. Maybe you should ask Cat, she's known her forever." she states. She gives me a half-smile, picks up her pencil, looks back down at her notes and scrunched her eye brows together in thought.

'Okay that didn't help me at all.' As soon as the teacher looks back at the board I turn to Cat.

"Hey Cat. Do you know whats going on with Jade? She's kinda freaking me out." I say trying not to have fear in my voice. Cat stops writing and looks at me like the answer is the most obvious one.

"She does that when she likes someone. It's probably what you said to her earlier." she looks down and starts writing again. "Most people are afraid of her, so when someone does something that surprises her, she immediately likes you." Cat chuckles "She's weird like that."

"Wait I did something that surprised her and she's not like that with me." Tori says, hurt in her voice.

"That's cause she thought you were after Beck." Cat said looking up at Tori.

"But I wasn't after Beck and I said I was sorry." Tori says. Cat was about to say something, but I was faster.

"Wait, who's Beck?" I ask. I really need to talk to my cousin more. I feel so out of the loop.

"Beck is Jade's ex-boyfriend." Cat explains, "The one Tori kissed on her second day here." Cat then looks at me puzzled. "I thought you and Tori are cousins? Didn't she tell you any of this?"

Blushing, "No she didn't, we don't really talk much anymore." I say, feeling bad about admitting it.

"Why not?" Cat asks. Tilting her head to the side looking puzzled.

"Our dads kinda had a falling out, about three years ago." Tori says before I get a chance to answer.

"Ohhh. What happened?" Cat asks.

"It's a long story Kitty Cat. I don't really like talking about it, okay." Tori says, just as the teacher turns around to hush us. Cat nods her head and gets back to work. I look at Tori with 'I'm sorry about that' look. She gives me a half-smile and turns towards the board. 'This is going to be a long day.' I think, before paying attention to the rest of the lesson.

**A/N: Hey guys don't worry, for those of you who are reading my other story Puzzle Piece I'm still doing it. I just had this one on my computer and thought what the heck, why not put it up. I try to post a new chapter every Wednesday or Thursday. Happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

_Lunch_

I had every single morning class with Tori. So, it wasn't that bad. Now it's time for lunch and boy am I hungry. Tori showed me where my locker was so I could put up all the books I got so far in it. And now we're going outside to the Asphalt Cafe to get lunch at something called the grub truck.

"Hey Festus, I'll have a slice of pizza." Tori says once we reach the food truck.

"And I'll have a salad." I say looking in my bag for my wallet.

"I got it." Tori says giving the guy the money.

"Okay, but I pay next time, got that." I say smiling and poking her arm. Tori laughs and hands me my salad.

"You have a deal." she says walking off towards the tables. She walks over to a table that already has some people sitting at it. A skinny boy with curly, bushy, brown hair and glasses, he also holding a puppet, next to him is a boy with dark skin, dread locks, and is playing a keyboard, across the table from him is a very attractive boy with fluffy hair, he kind of reminded me of Aladdin and sitting next to him was Cat.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin, Lilly, she just moved here." Tori says to the people sitting at the table. She then walks over and sits on the bench next to Cat.

"Hi." I say shyly and sit down next to Tori. I'm so glad she's here, I don't know how this day would have gone with out her.

"Nice to meet you." Aladdin looking boy says once I sit down.

"What up girl!" the boy playing the keyboard says smiling.

"Damn girl your hot." the boy with the puppet says or his puppet says. I'm still figuring that one out.

"Robby, tell Rex to shut up before I throw him in the trash." Tori says glaring at the awkward boy. The boy, Robby, puts his hand over the puppets mouth and apologizes.

"Anyway. Lilly these are my friends, Beck, Andre, Robby and you already meet Cat." Tori says pointing around the table. I nod my head and start eating my salad. I don't like meeting new people.

"So Lilly, are you gonna go to H.A. like your cousins or..." the boy named Beck asks.

"Yeah, actually this is my first day." I reply still a little nervous.

"Cool, so do you sing like Tori or what?" Andre asks still playing he's keyboard.

"I sing a little, but I mainly play the piano." I say proudly. "I'm pretty awesome." I say jokingly.

"Really, show me." Andre says pushing his keyboard over to my side of the table.

"If you insist." I say pulling the keyboard closer to me and turning it around. I take a deep breath and start playing the song that got me in here in the first place. After I'm done with the song I look up and everybody's mouths are open and they are just staring at me in shock. "Was I that bad?" I ask Tori who is just smiling and chuckling.

"That was amazing." Beck finally says before standing and clapping. Before I now it everyone's applauding, the whole Asphalt Cafe.

"Thanks." I say blushing and trying to disappear from embarrassment. 'I should not have done that' I think to myself.

Finally everyone stops clapping and most get back to what they were doing before.

"Who the hell was playing that song?" Jade asks coming out of nowhere and walking up to the table. She looks around at her friends waiting for an answer. She stops once she gets to me and gives me a small smirk.

"Why?" I ask Jade cautiously not knowing if I want to know the answer or not. Jade just glares at me before returning her gaze back to her friends.

"That would be Lilly." Cat says looking up at Jade.

"Who the fuck is Lilly?" Jade asks before making Robby get up and move, before sitting in his place.

'Of course it would be by me. Why me?' I think before clearing my throat and raising my hand some. "I'm Lilly." I say softly. Jade jerks her head to look at me eyes wide in shock. She doesn't say anything so I continue. "I'm Tori's cousin." Jade's eyes go wider and her mouth opens a little.

"How the hell could you be related to Vega?" Jade asks mouth still open in shock.

"Hey." Tori exclaims mouth full of pizza. "I'm not that bad."

"Um. Her dad and my dad are brothers" I say a little confused of the name she called Tori and a little mad at the statement. I mean Tori is my blood after all. Now if she was questioning me being related to Trina, I would understand, but not Tori. Andre leans over and closes Jade's mouth saying something about catching flies.

"Don't touch me." Jade says to Andre slapping his hand away. Andre puts his hands up in surrender and scoots over as much as he can without falling off the bench. She then returns her attention to me looking me over as if I were some type of alien.

"So if Tori's dad is a cop. What does your dad do?" Robby asks breaking some of the tension. Removing my gaze from Jade I look over at Robby.

"He's the owner of a chain of restaurants." I say trying to make it seem like I'm not bragging. Cause I'm not.

"What restaurant?" Cat asks excitedly.

"Lillian Grace Pizza." I say quietly, looking down at my lap. It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's just, once people find out the name of the restaurant, they give me special treatment and act super nice to me so I'll be their friends. I look up and everyone's staring, slack-jawed. I turn my head towards Tori pleading with my eye's to do something.

"Guys it's not that big of a deal." Tori says giving me a 'I'm sorry.' look.

"Not a big deal. Lillian Grace Pizza is almost as popular as Pizza Hut." Andre says. The group nod in agreement.

"Wait why did he name it Lillian Grace Pizza?" Cat asks looking puzzled.

"Cat it's obvious he named it after Lilly." Beck says to Cat, making Jade and Andre snicker.

"Can we talk about something else?" I ask above a whisper, turning my head trying not to cry. Either not hearing me or not caring the group keeps talking about it. Not being able to take anymore I grab my bag and run off towards the school looking for a place to cry. Before I get to far I hear Tori calling after me, but I'm to upset to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter, but I thought the story wouldn't make since without it. And the only reason you are getting this chapter early is cause I got a lot of positive feed-back from you guys, so thank you. Happy reading.**

Ch.3

"What the hell was that about?" Jade asks looking around the table. Tori sighs looking down, shaking her head, before looking up at her friends.

"Lillian Grace Pizza wasn't named after Lilly. It was named after her mom." Tori states before standing up to throw away her trash.

"Why would that make her upset?" Andre asks when Tori comes back to the table.

"Lilly's mom died about three years ago in a pretty bad car accident. It's still a touchy subject for her" Tori answers sighing over the bad memories that caused the accident.

"Wait isn't that around the time your guy's dads stop talking?" Cat asks making everyone look at her in shock.

"Yeah it is." Tori says, smiling that the red-head remembered and that everyone was caught off guard by Cat saying something intelligent.

"So, what happened?" Beck asks.

"It's a long story that I don't think me or Lilly want known. Lets just say that some hearts were broken more than once that night." Tori says before standing again. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see if I can find Lilly." Tori states walking off towards the school.

"Vega, wait." Jade yells before Tori got very far. Tori stops and turns around staring at the goth. "Is Lilly even her real name?" Jade asks shortly after. Tori starts laughing.

"No, her mom always said she was a mini version of her and called her, her little Lilly and it kinda just stuck." Tori says after calming down a little.

"Then what's her real name?" Jade asks before Tori could leave again.

"Evangeline." Tori says smiling then turns to leave once again. Heading to the only place she can think of Lilly going, the girls restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

I finally found the girls bathroom and ran into an empty stall shutting the door behind me. I closed the lid on the toilet and sat down crying like there was no tomorrow. 'Why did I have to come to this stupid school, why couldn't we have just stayed in Las Vegas, why did we have to come back to LA, why, why?' I kept thinking over and over in my head. After what seemed like forever I calmed down enough to open the door to the stall and walk over to the sink. I turned the water on and splashed some on my face. Looking up I grimaced at my reflection. I looked terrible. Grabbing some paper towels I tried to clean myself up as much as possible.

When I was satisfied enough I turned to throw away the towels by the door. Half way there the door opened and in comes Tori sighing in relief upon seeing me. She doesn't say anything for a moment. Just staring at me, concern in her eyes. Planning out her next move.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tori asks. That's what I always loved about Tori she always wants to help.

"I'll be fine." I say sniffling. Tori walks over to me and hugs me making me cry all over again. I've missed someone caring about me. The bell rings for our next class but Tori doesn't move, she just keeps hugging me, rubbing my back, and saying comforting words in my ear.

"You think we should get to class?" I ask pulling back and wiping away the tears on my face.

"If your ready." Tori says rubbing my arm. I nod yes trying to smile. "Okay." Tori says giving me a comforting smile. She opens the bathroom door and waits for me to walk through it.

"I think we have the next class together too." she says once we're out of the restroom. She grabs my hand and gives it a light squeeze. We then make our way to our next class, hand in hand. When we get to the class room she gives my hand another squeeze before letting go and walking inside.

She gives the teacher some lame excuse about having some girl problems and sits down in an empty desk. The teacher notices my presence and inquires who I am. After telling him my name and why I was late (I told him I got lost) he has me sit in an empty desk by the Aladdin looking boy, Beck. After I sit down the teacher continues with the lecture, about some dead dude. I'm not really paying attention, to many things are going through my head. Things I had forgotten and things I wish I could forget. Before I know it the bell rings, signaling the end of class. As I get my things together I see someone standing by me. Looking up I see it's Beck.

"Tori asked me to walk you to your next class since she's not in it and I am." Beck says hesitantly. I guess not sure how I'll react or not wanting to upset me more.

"Okay. Cool." I say standing up and flinging my backpack over my shoulder, waiting for him to lead the way. Beck just stands there staring at me.

"Umm... are we gonna go to class or are we just gonna stand here all day?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Beck says blushing. He then turns and heads out of the class. I follow behind him. We stop at his locker so he can get some books out. As he stands up he looks like he's going to ask me something but doesn't.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask him putting my hands on my face.

"No." he chuckles relaxing a little. "I was going to ask if you were okay, but figured it was a stupid question to ask someone who ran off crying." he says walking towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. I blush at his statement. I had hopped no one had noticed me crying.

"You saw that?" I ask putting my hands back down and following him up the stairs.

"Yeah, but I'm good at seeing those things than most people." He says once we reach the top.

"Oh, okay." I say letting out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in.

"So is your name really Evangeline?" he asks turning down a hallway upstairs.

"What, who told you that?" I ask mouth dropping open.

"I take that as a yes." Beck chuckles stopping in front of a classroom door.

"Yes, it is. But if you tell anyone I will KILL you in your sleep." I say as menacing as possible. Beck just chuckles and opens the door for me. Once we get inside we find some empty chairs and sit down.

"You never told me who told you." I say to Beck once we sit down.

"Tori practically screamed it at us at lunch." he says leaning over to me smiling.

"I'm going to kill her." I say blushing. Beck laughs and sits back in his chair. I start to tell him to shut up but the teacher walks in and starts the lesson.

'I hate science' I think to myself as the teacher starts talking about the periodical table. 'One more class and then I can go home and die.' I think chuckling a little, making Beck look at me and give me a strange look.

"I thought of something funny." I whisper. Beck makes an 'o' shape with his mouth and looks back forward. Soon enough the class ends and I can't help but smile. Beck says that we have the next class together and leads the way to some dude, named Sikowitz, class.

**A/N: Not as long as the first two chapters, but it's longer than the third. I tried to wait till midnight to post this but I gave up. Lol. Happy reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. Sikowitz is always fun to write. I kind of left it as a cliff-hanger. Plus, I would love to know what you guys think about what happened between Tori's and Lilly's dads, why they stopped talking and why it would have made Lilly's mom die in an accident. Please, review and Happy Reading.**

Ch.5

As we get to Sikowitz's class I see Tori talking to Cat. As quietly as I can I sneak up behind her and smack her hard on her arm. Tori jumps in surprise and turns around with a 'I'm going to kill whoever did that.' look. Upon seeing me she stares in wonder. Probably trying to figure out why I hit her.

"WHAT was that for?" she asks rubbing the spot on her arm that I hit.

"That..." I say "... was telling everyone my real name." I continue folding my arms over my chest daring her to deny it.

Tori starts laughing, making me and Cat laugh along with her. The second bell rings and we make our way inside the classroom. Cat goes and sits by Robby, Beck goes and sits by Andre, and Tori and I go and sit in a couple of empty chairs up front. As I'm getting settled, Jade comes in and sits down in the empty chair by me. Again I couldn't help to look up at the ceiling and think 'Why me?'. Tori noticing me looking up looks over at me and upon seeing Jade sitting next to me starts chuckling.

"Shut up." I whisper to Tori, "Or I'll hit you again." I grin evilly. Tori stops and gives me a 'You're no fun.' look. Before I can give a retort a guy wearing pajamas and no shoes, holding a coconut with a straw in it, comes in through the open window.

"Hello ladies and germs." he says once inside. "It appears that we have a new student." he says looking at me. I sink down in my chair.

'Really dude?' I think looking around at everyone staring at me.

"Oh. Don't be bashful." he says walking over to me pulling me up out of my seat. "Why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself." he continues dragging me up on the stage. Before turning and sitting in my seat sipping his coconut.

"Um... Well my name is Lilly." I state

"Interesting. Is that your real hair?" He asks interrupting me.

"Yes." I say questioningly.

"Excellent. Continue." he says. I look at Tori with a 'Is he always like this?' look. She just nods. I look at the crazy teacher in front of me.

"Um...I just moved back here to LA with my dad... um... about a week ago." I say hopping he'll let me sit down. But no.

"Have you ever thought of dyeing your hair blue?" he asks still sipping on the milk.

"Only if I lived at the Capital, in the Hunger Games." I say which causes the class to start laughing. The teacher Sikowitz just starts smiling.

"Well think about it." he says standing and joining me up on the little stage in the classroom. He looks out at the other students before continuing.

"Jade, Tori up on stage now." he says before walking towards the back of the room. I start stepping off the stage going to sit down.

" No Lilly stay right there." he says once in the back. I groan and stay put. Jade and Tori make their way up on the stage and look at Sikowitz waiting for whatever to begin. "Now we are going to do a little alphabet improv."

"Um. What is alphabet improv?" I ask raising my hand.

"Do you know what an improvised scene is?" he asks looking up from his coconut.

"Yes." I answer.

"Well it's like that but every beginning sentence has to go in alphabetical order. Do you understand?" he asks.

"I think so." I reply.

"Good begin. Jade letter 'A'." he says resuming to drink his coconut milk. Jade faces me.

"Are you adopted?" she asks me.

"Be nice Jade." Tori says facing Jade.

"Can't you see I'm not talking to you." Jade says with venom, looking at Tori then back at me.

"Don't know what you're getting at?" I say hopping I'm doing this scene right.

"Ever look in the mirror before?" she asks me. I almost reply yes but stop myself.

"First you insult me then you insult my cousin. What is wrong with you?" Tori asks Jade seething with anger. The class gasps in shock at the revelation of me being cousins with Tori.

"Ooh. A plot twist." Sikowitz says looking for a new coconut.

"Get lost Vega." Jade snaps a Tori. I get in between the two girls and push Jade back a little.

"Hey if you have something to say spit it out." I yell at Jade getting madder by the moment. I'm trying really hard not to punch her in the face.

"I mean you and Vega look nothing alike so I was just wondering. Shesha." Jade says rolling her eyes.

"Jade you're impossible." Tori says getting closer to me.

"Kindly remove yourself from this conversation." Jade says to Tori, crossing her arms.

"Look will you two stop fighting like a married couple." I say causing the class to laugh until Jade gave them an evil glare.

"Married couple, really?" Tori asks me in disbelief. I just smile and nod.

"Not bad kid. I kinda like you." Jade says giving me a playful punch on the arm.

"Okay?" I say questioningly. I have no idea what just happened.

"Please tell me you just didn't call her a kid." Tori asks Jade chuckling. Jade whips her head around giving Tori a 'Shut it' look, which makes Tori laugh harder.

"Quite laughing Tori it's not funny." I say to Tori finally getting the hang of alphabet improv. 'I hope.' Tori stops laughing and gives me a questioning look. I shrug and motion around me. Tori getting what I'm trying to say nods and paces around the stage.

"Right... so are you adopted or not?" Jade asks me standing her ground, smirking. I freeze trying to figure out what to say. Thinking of something but having second thought.

'Oh well here goes nothing.' I think.

"Stupid! People can be related and not look-alike." I say hopping Jade doesn't kill me. Everyone gets quiet with their jaws open. Waiting to see what Jade does to me. Feeling like I crossed a line I start backing up, trying to get some distance between me and Jade.

Jade looks like she's about to come off the handles, so to speak. But then she starts laughing. Making everyone even Tori and I confused as hell. Jade stops laughing and inches closer to me smirking when she sees me gulp.

"Take it easy. It was just a question." she says. Jade winks at me before turning around and walking towards the other end of the stage. With her back turned to us, Tori and I give each other looks of confusion.

"Um. Are you okay Jade?" Tori asks her but looks at Sikowitz seeing if that sentence was okay. Sikowitz nods his head yes, so we continue.

"Vega can you, NOT right now." Jade says turning around to face us. I don't know if it's just me or what, but she looks like she's having a battle with herself and losing.

"Why are you always such a gank?" Tori asks exasperated.

"X-rays are what you'll need if you don't butt out, Tori." Jade says walking up to Tori angrily. They are so close their noses are almost touching.

"Get your face out of mine, Bitch." Tori says breaking the scene and pushing Jade roughly.

"Okay that's enough." Sikowitz says coming up to the stage separating Jade and Tori. "Tori will you please sit down." he says pulling Tori away from Jade.

"What? Why do I have to sit down, when Jade started it?" Tori asks angrily, pointing at Jade.

"Well for one you started with a 'G' and not a 'Y' and dos I don't want Jade to dismember you with her scissors." Sikowitz explains.

"First, I can take care of myself and second..." Tori yells jumping off the stage and grabbing her bag. "...I'm leaving" Tori says walking swiftly out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Okay, girls the letters 'Y' begin." Sikowitz says ignoring the tension in the room.

I stare in shock not believing what happened. I have only seen Tori that mad once and that was three years ago right before my mom died. Seeing her like that starts bringing back all the bad memories of that night. I face away from Jade and towards the board in the front of the class, trying not to break down in front of everyone. Jade senses something wrong and comes up behind me.

"You okay Lilly?" Jade asks me putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off forcefully and turn around hatred in my eyes.

"ZOO. YOU BELONG IN A ZOO... Y-YOU BITCH." I yell in her face at the top of my lungs. The whole class gasps, but I don't care. Jade stares in shock not saying anything, so I continue.

"Are you just at this school to make everybody feel like shit or is it just a hobby?" I ask her seething with anger. Jade finally comes back to reality and is pissed, but I still don't care. She can't do anything to me.

"Better watch yourself, bitch." Jade says seething.

"Care to make me, skank." I say back to her. Jade comes up to me she is so close I can feel her breath hitting my lips, making me shiver.

"Don't test me." Jade says daring me to challenge her. Backing away I look to the class taking the challenge.

"Everybody..." I say to the class raising my arms out wide"... Jade uses words to hurt people 'cause she is insecure with herself, so she makes everyone else feel like shit, so she feels better. Jade.. is nothing more than a coward." I continue, looking over at Jade as I finish, smirking at her to follow that.

"Fine you asked for it." Jade says walking up to me and grabbing a fist full of my shirt in both hands, pulling me close to her.

We are so close that my whole body is touching hers. She then leans down and captures my lips in hers. Before I can comprehend what is happening, she stops and pulls back staring into my eyes and smiling. She then releases my shirt and walks over to her bag, before picking it up and walking to the door. She stops to open the door, turns and blows me a kiss. She then reaches for the door handle, opens the door, and walks out, the door shutting behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask no one in particular, looking at Cat before putting my fingers on my lips, staring at her in shock. No one gives me an answer, they are all sitting down speechless for an answer.

"That was hot." Rex pipes bringing the class out of shock.

"Rex." Robbie exclaims. Looking around the class in embarrassment.

"Well it was." Rex continues before Robbie puts his hand on Rex's mouth and starts apologizing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow so many people following and reviewing this story I'm shocked. Thank you guys so much. This chapter is dedicated to Gracie cause your review made me laugh. So are you happy now, I updated early. :)**

Ch.6

Thankfully there was only five more minutes of class left so Sikowitz let us talk among ourselves. I walked off the stage and sat down in the chair I had been in at the beginning of class. I kept touching my lips, I could still feel Jade's lips on mine. Cat tried talking to me as if the last 45 minutes of class hadn't happened, when I didn't say anything, she finally gave up. Even Beck tried to ask me what had happened, but I just ignored him. I didn't have an answer for him, I was just as confused as everyone else.

I couldn't believe Jade had kissed me. I expected a million other possibility, but not that. I expected her to hit me, pour coffee on my head, or scream in my face, but never to kiss me.

'What does all this mean?' I kept asking myself. 'Does it mean she likes me or was kissing me something that would shock me the most?' Well it certainly shocked me.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of school and class. I stood up and walked out of the class my fingers still on my lips. I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights or a zombie. Either way, people were staring at me as I made my way to my locker. They had probably all heard about what happened in Sikowitz's class.

'Damn technology.' I thought. As I got closer to my locker I could see someone leaning up against it. It was Tori, she looked like she had been crying.

"Tori you're still here? I thought you had left." I say once I get to my locker.

"I did, but Trina kind of left without me again. I was wondering if you could give me a lift home." Tori ask wiping the remainder of tears off her face.

"Yeah sure. Let my put my books up, then we'll leave." I say. Tori moves out-of-the-way of my locker.

Once I finish putting my books up, Tori heads towards the parking lot outside. Once outside I lead the way to my blue 2010 Shelby Gt500 Mustang. It was a present from my dad, one of the best he has ever gotten me, and the only reason he got me the car was so I would stop bugging him for one.

"Wow! This is your car." Tori says once we get to it.

"Yep." I say unlocking the doors. " It was a 'shut up and leave me alone' present from my dad. But,... whatever." I continue opening my door. Tori gives me a pained expression before opening her door and getting in. I sigh before getting in my side.

As I start to leave to school parking lot Tori turns towards me looking like she's figuring out how to word something or how to approach a subject wisely. She finally gives up turning to look out the window.

"You still live in the same house, right?" I ask hopping that if I start the conversation she'll voice what's bugging her.

"Yes." Tori says not looking away from the window. We sit there in silence with the faint sound of the radio playing. Five minutes later Tori turns back to face me.

"What happened in class after I stormed out?" Tori asks catching me off guard. I whip my head around to look at her, almost causing an accident.

"Jade... um... kind of kissed me." I say just above a whisper. Bowing my head a little, but still able to see out of the windshield.

"She did WHAT?" Tori asks loudly. Staring in shock. "She really kissed you?" Tori asks not believing me.

"Yep. I called her a bitch that hurt people to make herself feel better and she came up and kissed me." I say still not believing it myself and I was the one she kissed.

"On the lips?" Tori asks trying to digest the information I gave her.

"Yep." I say. "Right on the lips."

"What did you do after you guys kissed?" Tori asks me as if Jade was some girl she was crushing on.

"What do you think I did?" I ask in disbelief. Trying to focus on the road and not at her. "I stood there like an idiot, confused as hell."

"Okay. What did Jade do." Tori asks sighing in what sounded as relief.

"She left after blowing me a kiss over her shoulder." I say turning down the street that lead to her house. It's amazing that after all these years I still know my way around LA.

"Holy chizz." Tori says moments later. I dive up to her house and turn into her driveway. Stopping to let her out. "Do you want to come in for a while?" Tori asks hand on the open door. I sit there thinking for a moment before turning the engine off.

"Sure, why not." I say opening my door to get out.

"Awesome." Tori says climbing out and shutting her door behind her.

"Yeah, awesome." I say sarcastically, but quietly so that Tori doesn't hear me. I climb out of my car and make my way over to Tori who is waiting by the front door of her house.

**A/N: No one guessed what happened between Tori's and Lilly's dads. I'm shocked. Not really but whatever. Posted this early because I might not be able to post on my normal days. I will be in a house with no internet and recovering from... well, lets just say something. If I get back home early I might post another chapter(If I have one written, by then.) on my normal days. But until then, Happy Reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back. So this is the longest chapter I have written. So kinda of proud of it. I like to thank Dark Devices for answering my question. So, thank you and Happy Reading.**

Ch.7

As we get inside I survey my surroundings. Not much has changed since the last time I was here. There are new couches in the living room and new pictures on the wall, but other than that nothing has changed. Tori shuts the door and walks to the kitchen attached to the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Tori asks walking over to the fridge and opening it.

"No, I'm good." I say looking a some of the pictures on the wall.

Most of them are of Tori or Trina either together or by themselves. The rest are of the whole family, happy and smiling at the camera, the scene making me sick to the stomach. I have nothing against a happy family, I have something about people ruining someone elses happy family. Before I can even understand why I came inside and forced myself to look at the pictures hanging on the wall, the door that leads to the garage opens and the person I hate most in this world walks through it.

"Oh. Hi, Tori. I didn't see Trina's car parked outside, how did you get home?" She asks walking into the kitchen with an arm full of groceries.

"Lilly gave me a ride." Tori says taking one of the bags from her and placing it on the counter by the fridge.

"Oh... Who's Lilly?" She asks placing the other bag on the island in front of her. Tori doesn't say anything just points a finger in my direction. She follows Tori's finger until she stops at me. She then drops a can of soup she was holding, eyes going wide.

"Hello, Aunt Holly." I say with fake niceness. "How have you and Uncle David been these past three years?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and shooting daggers at her.

"We've been just fine Lilly. H-how have you been?" Holly asks cautiously.

"I can honestly say I would've been a lot better if you hadn't decided to have an affair with my FATHER." I say screaming at the end. "I'm sorry Tori I... I... I'll see you tomorrow." I say before running off tears streaming down my face.

I don't even bother shutting the door behind me as I run to my car. I get in and start it blaring the music as high as I can stand it. I see Tori running out the door and down the driveway as I start backing out, her mom standing at the door. But I don't stop. I won't. I can't. I will not let that.. that bitch see me cry a second time. I don't stop until I'm about a mile or so away from Tori's house. I pull over in front of an empty lot and get out, collapsing as soon as I get around the car. My chest is hurting from crying and I can't seem to catch my breath. I just sit there crying and occasionally hitting the ground till my hand hurts. I think I even screamed once or twice. The music blaring from my car the only thing I can hear. After awhile I'm all cried out so I sit there and wipe my eyes. I pull out my phone and see I've been sitting here for roughly an hour. 'Oh how time flies when you're having fun.' I put my phone back in my pants pocket and stand up, dusting away the dirt on my pants. As I stand fully I see Jade leaning against the back of my car, arms and legs crossed, watching me. 'Great just what I need.'

"How long have you been there?" I ask hoarsely, making my way over to her.

"Since I heard some idiot pull up music blaring. I came out to give 'em a piece of my mind and saw a girl sitting in the dirt crying. I was going to go back inside until I saw it was you." Jade say standing up right and shrugging. "You have quite the pipes on you too, I might add."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb anyone." I say walking around her making my way to the driver's side door. Before I can get around her, she grabs my left elbow, making me stop in my tracks.

"What Jade? I-I'm not in the mood for any of your games." I say, not moving or trying to get out of her grasps. I'm to tried.

Jade doesn't say anything just looks me over trying to figure me out. She let's go of my arm and goes over to the driver door of my car. She opens it, leans in, and turns the engine off, before shutting the door and grabbing my wrist. She then pulls me across the street and to the house that was right across from where I had parked my car to cry. She opens the front door and walks inside, only releasing my wrist once she closes the door behind her.

"Jade... I... I..." I start but can't seen to find the words.

"Come on my room's up-stairs." Jade says walking over to a flight of stair. She stops half-way up when she notices me not following her. "Look you can either come up or stay there until my annoying little brother finds you..." Jades says walking down a couple of steps."... And I'm much better company."

"Or I could just leave and go home." I say.

"Yeah, you could. If I didn't have your keys." Jade says pulling my car keys out of her back pocket, smiling and waving them back-n-forth.

'Damn.' I think before making my way up the stairs in defeat.

Jade chuckles and puts my keys back in her pocket, making her way up the rest of the stairs. When we reach the top, Jade leads me to her bedroom with a pair of red scissors painted on the outside of the black door. Once inside I look over the room. As much as I had found out about Jade and her moods and what she liked, today, her room fit her to a tee. The walls were a black-n-white Gothic pattern with dark, almost black wood running around the bottom half. The room was filled with black and red furniture both modern and antique. On one wall there are some pictures of butterflies and some shelves that had some questionable things on it, it even looked like she had a bag of blood on the top shelf. On the opposite wall are two doors, one that led to her closet and the other to her own bathroom. The wall next to it was where her bed was, with a poster of _The Scissoring_ above it, and a book shelve, full of movies, mostly horror. The wall opposite to that, had the door that led in from the hall, it also had a desk with computer and there was a flat screen TV on the wall. Just to look at everything in here would take me at least a week.

"Are you going to just stand there all day or you gonna sit down?" Jade asks from her spot on the bed.

"Sorry. You have a lot of... stuff." I say looking at her. "Where am I suppose to sit?" I ask nervously.

"On the bed with me." Jade says smirking and patting the spot next to her. My eyes go wide which makes Jade start laughing.

"Chill, Lilly. I'm not gonna try anything with you..." Jades stays standing and looking through her movies "... tonight." she finishes, looking over her shoulder at me with that damn smirk. She pulls a movie out and goes and puts it in the DVD player connected to the TV.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask sitting down on the bed so I'm facing the TV.

"Well I figured a scary movie was out, so I chose an old one called _The Scarlet Pimpernel._" Jade says grabbing the remote on the desk and sitting on the other side of the bed next to me, before pushing play.

"Ooh... Why did you think that I didn't want to watch a scary movie?" I ask as the opening credits start.

"One. You were just crying, like, five minutes ago, and, Two. I figured you were just as big of a coward as your cousin." Jade says shushing so she could watch someone loss their head to the guillotine.

"Hey, me and Tori may be cousins but that doesn't mean we are the same." I say, blocking her view of the movie.

"Okay. Okay. I believe you. Now move." Jade says trying to look around me before she pushes me down out of her way.

Once I actually started watching the movie, it was really good. It had romance, sword-fighting, blood, and it was pretty funny at parts. I loved the bad guy, he was so cute, until Jade told me that he played Magneto in _X-Men_, then I didn't think he was that cute anymore. 'To old for me.' After that movie was over we went down-stairs to get a bite to eat. Jade's house is huge and I only saw part of it. After we were full of various foods, we went back up-stairs to watch another movie. Jade let me pick the next one. I chose an old black-n-white horror movie called _I Married A Monster From Outer Space_. It was okay, what I saw, I fell asleep during it, so I missed most of it.

The next thing I know is my phone is going off. I crack open one of my eyes trying to find my phone.

'Where the hell am I?' I think when I open my eyes fully. I sit up with a jerk, knocking something off of me as I do. I look around the dark room, heart beating fast, trying to get my eyes to adjust. Suddenly something shifts next to me, putting something into my lap, and moans. I scream and fall off of the bed. Just as I'm getting into a sitting position a light goes on.

"Holy shit. Why'd you scream?" Jade asks looking over the bed at me, her hand on her heart.

"Cause I didn't know where I was or what was moving next to me." I say standing and glaring at her. Jade starts laughing.

"Why did you wake up anyways?" Jade asks wiping her eyes. "I was having fun snuggling with you." she says giving me a seductive smile.

"I woke up cause my phone went off." I say waking over to my phone and seeing who called me. "SHIT. IT'S Late" I yell looking around the room for the rest of my stuff. It was almost after one in the morning.

"Who called you?" Jade asks standing up from the bed, in just a night-shirt and underwear.

"My dad." I say pulling my keys out of Jade's pants that were now on the floor.

"Wait he just now called you?" Jade asks handing me my jacket.

"Yeah. Well he had to come home sooner or later." I say sitting and putting my shoes on.

'When the hell did I take my shoes off' I think tying the laces.

"Look thanks for the movies but I have to go." I says standing up and running out of her room, down the flight of stairs and out the front door.

"Lilly. Wait." Jade yells running after me. I stops by the sidewalk outside of her house. Turning around waiting for her to catch up.

"Lilly. If you ever need anything you can always call or text me. No matter what time it is. Okay?" Jade says offering me a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks." I say taking the paper and putting it away in my front pocket. I walk across the street to my car.

"I mean it, Lilly." Jade says before I could open my door. I stop but don't turn around. I stands there for a couple of seconds before I open my car door and get in. I start the car, turn the light on, and drive off, leaving Jade by the side of the road.

**A/N: The two movies, well three, that I mentioned in the story are real. 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' is my favorite movie. The one with Jane Seymour, Anthony Andrews, and Ian McKellen is the one I was talking about in the story. I suggest watching it if you haven't and while you're at it watch 'I Married A Monster From Outer Space' as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not a very long chapter. But you get to meet Lilly's dad. Though you ain't gonna like him. Happy Reading. **

Ch.8

Don't think I've ever been so unsure about coming home. 'I should have stayed at Jades.' I pull up in front of my house and kill the engine. The lights are on and I can see the figure of my father pacing back-n-forth, in front of the living room window. 'Well here goes nothing.' I think getting out of the car and making my way up the path that leads to the front door. 'Deep breath, act like nothing is wrong. He won't know the deference.' I think turning the door handle and walking inside.

"Cole, I'm home." I yell, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Evan. Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He asks me, stomping into the hallway, hands on his hips.

He is the only one I know that calls me Evan, he always said if he had wanted to name me Lilly he would have. I once replied that he didn't name me Evan either, but that resulted in him back-handing me and him telling me to stop acting like a smart-ass. Needless to say I never brought that subject up again.

"Chill it Cole! I was at a friends and fell asleep. As for knowing what time it is, yes, it's around two." I say flinging my bag and jacket in a chair by the door. I then go around him towards the kitchen, to get a bottle of water.

"Evan, this was your first day at school. There is no chance in hell that you made a friend that fast. So where were you, really?" He asks coming from behind me and blocking the fridge, arms crossed over his chest.

"Wow, I'm impressed you knew today was my first day at school." I state sarcastically, mirroring his stance.

"Cut the shit, Evan. Where were you?" He asks, his face turning red with anger.

"What, now you suddenly care about me?" I scoff, rolling my eyes.

A smack is the next thing I hear and feel. My whole body getting knocked onto the kitchen floor. The right-side of my face is throbbing in pain and my head is spinning. I feel something wet running down my lower lip and chin. I wipe it away with the back of my hand, looking down after. Blood, my blood is staring up at me. 'That bastard made me bleed.' I think looking up at the man I'm suppose to call father, hatred burning in his eyes.

"IF you didn't look so much of your mother and if I wouldn't get arrested for your murder, I would kill you so fast your head would spin." He says with venom. Pointing his finger in my face. I fight the urge to bite it off. I stand up watching him to make sure I don't get hit again. I then turn and head up the stair to my room. Once at the top I yell at the top of my lungs.

"YOU ALREADY KILLED HER ONCE, SO WHATS IT MATTER IF YOU KILL ME TOO." I scream, before running to my room and locking the door behind me.

I hear him yell and run up the stairs, pounding on my door when he gets to it. I swear the wood is about to splinter under the constant hammering. He is screaming a million words at me but I can't make them out over the pounding. My back is against the door bracing for it to fly off the hinges. I'm crying and praying the door doesn't break and he'll go away. After an hour or so he stops and leaves. I don't move until I hear the front door slam and his car race loudly down the street. I don't relax till I no longer hear his car. If I'm lucky he won't be back for a week. Then he'll come back and act as if nothing had happened between us, as if I didn't exist, which won't bother me in the least.

**A/N: Told you, you wouldn't like him. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. BTW you know how hard it was to explain to my mom what a fanfic was. It was a nightmare. Then she wanted to read my story, I was like 0_0. NO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here I try to write a happy story and I have Lilly's dad be a jerk and hit her. Oh well. WOW 20 followers, 13 favorites, and 19 reviews. You guys are awesome and I love you. But not in the creepy way, unless you like the creepy way. Then I REALLY love you. Just kidding. Happy Reading.**

Ch.9

For almost two hours, I was sitting on the floor of my room, not crying, but thinking about my mom and all the happy memories and how my life would be different if she were still alive. I had totally forgotten about my face until I went to wipe away a couple of tears that were beginning to fall.

'Oh yeah. That jerk hit me.' I think standing to go look in my mirror in my bathroom, that was attached to my room.

As I go into the bathroom I turn the lights on and go over to the sink. As I look at myself in the mirror I gasp at my reflection. Almost my entire right-side is blueish-purple and swollen, and the blood that I thought was from my split lip was actually from a small cut on my cheek, that was dripping blood on my lips. There was no way I was going to be able to hide this. I spent the next hour, cleaning the blood off my face and cleaning the cuts. This is the worst he has ever hit me.

'Guess I struck a nerve.' I think turning the light off to my bathroom and looking at the clock on my bed-side table. It was 6:16 in the morning.

"Crap, no point going to bed now when I have to get up in twenty-four minutes." I say throwing myself on my bed and looking up at my ceiling.

A few minutes of self-pitying and I get up to get ready. Might as well, right? I take a quick shower, making sure the water doesn't hit my right side, and then I get dressed. A pair of dark-blue skinny jeans, a black tank-top, and some black converse later and I'm heading out the front door, with my jacket and bag. Figured if I was up this early I could get me a cup of coffee from Jet Brew. I had tried covering my face with make-up, but it only helped a little. People were still gonna be able to tell. But oh well would be the first time. As I get outside I put my jacket on, shoving my hands in the pockets. Feeling something I pull out a piece of paper.

'Oh yeah. Jade gave me her number. Wonder if she would want some coffee?' I pull out my phone and text Jade.

**Hey Jade, this is Lilly. You want coffee?-Lilly**

I get in my car and head to Jet Brew. Hoping Jade gets my text. Just as I pull up in the parking lot my phone goes off.

**Damn ur up early. Black. 2 sugars.-Jade**

I smile and head inside. I give the lady my order and wait. There are at least two people ahead of me, this could take a while. Just when I was starting to get bored my phone goes off again.

**It takes that long to get coffee?-Jade**

**It does when they r slow-Lilly**

**Ooh. Was ur dad mad when u got home?-Jade**

**U could say that :/-Lilly**

**What happened?-Jade**

**TTYL. Coffees here-Lilly**

Thankfully the coffee got here when it did. I was going to have a hard enough time today without having to answer that question. I get in my car and drive to school. As I pull up into the school's parking lot I see Jade waiting with Cat by the doors. Getting out I grab the coffees and make my way over.

"Hi, guys." I say handing Jade her coffee. Both her and Cat's eyes are wide with shock.

"What happened to your face?" Cat asks.

"Oh. I... I hit it." I say walking inside away from the two girls.

"On what? A brick wall?" Jade asks sipping on the coffee.

"No." I say shaking my head. "On my dads open hand." I continue walking over to my locker and pulling a few books out. I then walk to class leaving the two girls standing in shock and possibly, horror.

**A/N: Did you guys know that all this happens within a 24 hour time frame and it's already ch. 9. WOW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Since you guys have been awesome, I'm giving you this early. Also, be nice. This chapter will probably shock you, like a lot. I didn't plan on this, it just kind of happened. Sometimes I think the characters write their own dialog. If you haven't, review and follow, if you have. YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK, DUDE. Happy Reading.**

Ch.10

Okay I probably could have handled that differently, but I like shocking people. It's just who I am. I was the kid that would chase the others with my bloody hand. But I think I went a little to far today. I took a seat at one of the empty desks and got ready for class to start. Now Jade will really want to know what happened when I got home and that's one thing I won't, under any circumstances, talk about. And I could only imagine the look on Tori's face when she saw me. I couldn't help but groan. 'Why didn't I just stay home?' Class didn't start for another fifteen minutes so I was the only one in the classroom. Just when I thought Jade and Cat weren't going to come till class started, in they come. Jade looked pissed and Cat looked like she was about to cry. 'Great.' I groaned again and put my head in my hands hoping they will leave me be. They stand on either side of me. I can see Jade taping her foot impatiently. I give up and look up.

"H-hey guys. What's up?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"You know exactly 'what's up'?" Jade hisses.

"No. No, I don't." I say. Jade's face turns the same color as Cat's hair and she looks MAD. I look over at Cat and her face has paled and she is slowly backing up. Jade grabs a cup off of the teacher's desk and throws it at the window. The glass shattering on impact. Jade then walks over to me finger pointed.

"It's a good thing Cat likes you." she hisses raising her hand. It first I thinks she is going to hit me.

"JADE." Cat yells going around and grabbing Jade's raised hand. "THAT WAS A SECRET." Cat continues. At that statement I stare at Cat in shock. 'Whaaat?'

"Whatever." Jade says yanking her arm away from Cat and storming out of the room.

"JADE. COME BACK." Cat yells after her.

"Y-you l-like me?" I ask Cat standing up and facing her.

"Well... uh... yeah... kinda." Cat says blushing and not looking at me. "You're kinda cute. I thought so the first time I saw you. You were looking at the lockers and I just had to talk to you. So, I ask Jade to kiss you, to see if you were straight or not, and then when you were all, star struck after the kiss I knew you weren't." she says looking up at me at the end.

I just stare at her in shock. To many thing are going through my head. One, Cat likes me. Two, Jade kissed me cause Cat asked her to. Three, if Jade just kissed me cause Cat asked her to, why was she so nice last night when she found me crying and why was she spooning me? Four, do I like Cat or Jade? And, five, I have absolutely no clue what to do.

"WELL. Say something." Cat says.

"I...I... don't know what to say." I tell her honestly. I go and sit in my chair still in disbelief. The door of the classroom opens and in comes a scared Tori.

"What the chizz made Jade so mad? She is going on a rampage, down the hall." Tori ask Cat and I. She then sees my face and her face drains. "Holy chizz Lilly. What happened?"

"It's nothing." I say coming out of my stupor.

"Oh. Lilly's dad hit her." Cat says. Tori's eyes look like they are going to pop out of her head.

"CAT." I yell looking at her in disbelief.

"Whaty?" Cat asks innocently. Tori looks at me.

"Lilly is that true?" Tori asks on the verge of tears. I bow my head and answer truthfully.

"Yes"

**A/N: Do you hate me yet? mwahahaha**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay you guys are just mean. I told you last chapter you would be shocked and I have hinted all through the story I might change it. But anyways, who ever the reviewer Jade is I Love You. Your reviews last chapter made me laugh so much. And evillive269 thanks for helping me with the writer's block. Happy Reading.**

Ch.11

Yes, I told Tori the truth. Yes, I could have lied to her. But at that moment I couldn't think of a good enough lie. I mean I thought of somethings, but Tori would have never believed them. Now I was trying to get away. I couldn't stay in the classroom with her. The look on her face was the same one my mom had, when she found out that my dad was cheating on her. I had planned to get in my car and drive off, but that's what my mom did and look where that got her. She was speeding, it was raining, and she didn't see the other car until it was too late. Stupidity and a drunk driver killed my mother.

"Lilly, will you stop and talk to me." Tori says catching up to me and grabbing my shoulder.

"Why, Tori?" I ask spinning around to look at her. "There is nothing I want to talk about."

"Fine. Just answer one question for me." Tori says begging with her eyes. I couldn't help but cave a little.

"Okay. Fine."

"How long has this been going on?" she asks. All the questions her could have asked me and she chooses the most difficult. "And don't lie. I will know." she continues. I roll my eyes. 'Damn she could always read my mind.'

"Fine. But before I do you can't tell anyone and that means not even your dad." I say looking around the empty hall.

"I don't like it, but I promise." Tori says sighing in defeat. One thing I know for certain Tori never breaks her promises.

"This has been happening since my dad found out that I told my mom about him and your mom." I say bowing my head. It kills me to think that I helped kill my own mother. If I hadn't of told her, she would have never known, and she would have never died. This is what happens to me, I ruin everybody's life, even my own.

"Lilly, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You didn't kill your mom. The man who hit her did. Okay?" Tori says pulling me into a hug. See I told you she could always read my mind. I start crying. As I said before I've missed someone caring about me.

"How do you always do that?" I ask wiping away the tears on my face, flinching when I touch my right eye.

"Do what?" Tori asks confused.

"Make me cry." I say chuckling. Tori starts chuckling.

"I don't do it on purpose." Tori chuckles, giving me another hug.

"Yeah, I guess not." I say. I move out of Tori's hug and look around the hall. "I think we're missing class." Tori looks around the empty hall, then back at me.

"Yeah, but it's only math." She says shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, no one told me why Jade was so mad." Tori says out of no where.

"Oh...um...I... ah, wouldn't tell her what happened after I got home last night." I say sheepishly.

"Why would she care?" Tori asks.

"Well...um...she felt responsible." I say not making eye contact.

"Why would she feel responsible?" Tori asks puzzled.

"Cause she didn't wake me up after I fell asleep at her house, so I was late going home." I say tensing up for Tori's reaction.

"Wait, why were you are Jade's house last night?" Tori asks.

"She found me crying after I left your house." I answer, relaxing.

"Wow! She must really like you." Tori says, nudging my arm.

"Yeah, well she's not the only one." I say sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks.

"Oh...well...Cat, kinda professed her love for me." I say blushing.

"You've been here two days and you already have people fighting over you?" Tori says.

"Yeah. Welcome to my life." I chuckle.

"How do you do it?" she asks.

"I have no clue." I laugh out loud. "Now, you think we should get to class?"

"Yeah, we better before you find someone else to fall in love with you." Tori teases.

"Hey, I can't help that I got the good looks." I tease back.

"Okay, now you sound like Trina." Tori says as we walk to class.

"Okay, now you're just being mean." I joke.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guess what, you're gonna hate me again. Just remember it all works out in the end. If this chapter seems rushed, I apologize. I've been in the process of moving, so my mind has been else where. Anyways, review and Happy Reading.**

Ch.12

We didn't go to class after all. I was afraid Jade was in there and I knew Cat was. I just couldn't handle that today. The rest of the day was going to bad enough or have you forgotten my face. I voiced my concerns to Tori and she was a little hesitant at first, but agreed. She is after all is Miss Goodie Good, yesterday with Jade was just a fluke. Tori was the good one, Trina was the diva, and I was the misunderstood one. We went to the Black Box and waited for the bell to ring for the next class, song writing. Today, we are going to start writing a song that means something to us. Whether it's about us, someone we love, or... something. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about Jade and her odd behavior.

'Jade. What am I going to do with you and Cat?' I think to myself.

Cat was right when she said I wasn't straight. I always thought girls were pretty, but when I thought one of my best friends was so hot that I was drooling when I saw her, I knew.

I asked her out once, but it was... just... awkward. Shortly after I asked out this girl in my history class, Jenna, we dated till about three months before I moved here. I found out that she was cheating on me with my best friend. So, I left with a broken heart and no best friend. All of a sudden Tori hits me pulling me out of my thought.

"What?" I ask her rubbing the spot on my arm she had hit. We were sitting on the floor with our legs crossed and our backs against one of the walls.

"I was asking you a question and you were ignoring me." Tori says. She had papers crumpled up all around her and a note pad in her lap.

"So, you chose to hit me." I state. I also had a note pad in my lap but nothing written in it yet.

"Um...yes?" Tori says questioningly.

"Don't you think I've been hit enough lately?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly. I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry." Tori says panic in her voice. She puts her hand on my knee and looks like she's about to cry.

"It's okay. Just next time wave your hand in front of my face or something." I say, placing my hand on top of hers. "Now what were you asking me?"

"Oh. I was asking what your song was going to be about." Tori says putting her pencil down beside her.

"Oh. I have no clue. What about yours?" I ask.

"Well I have an idea, but can't seem to put it on paper." Tori says tearing out a paper and crumpling it up, it joining the rest on the floor.

"Yeah. I know what you..." I state before the bell rings signaling the end of first period.

"Come on. We can't miss any more class." Tori says putting her note pad in her bag and standing up.

"Can't I just stay here all day till school ends?" I ask pitifully. I so don't want to go to class and have to deal with all the questions.

"Nope." Tori says popping the 'p'. She extends her hand offering to help me up.

"Why not?" I whine, pouting.

"'Cause you can't skip class just because you don't want to see Jade." She says shaking her hand a little till I grab it.

"Fine." I say grabbing her hand and standing. "But you're no fun."

"Never said I was." Tori says jokingly.

She grabs my wrist and drags me behind her. The whole time I'm trying to reason with her. It didn't work, before I know it we are outside our second hour. I look inside and see Cat sitting talking to some boy I don't know. I don't want to go inside, but Tori still has my wrist. We go in and she sits behind Cat, leaving only one chair left. The one directly beside Cat.

'Oh, she SO did that on purpose.'

I walk by Tori and give her the most evilest glare I could muster. It was a little hard thanks to the right side of my face, but it must have worked since she gulped and faced away from me. I then take my seat next to Cat. She turns in her seat, her legs hitting mine. She gives me a big smile and there is a hint of red forming on her cheeks.

"Hi, Lilly." Cat says blushing even more. She brushes a strand of her bright red hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear.

"Umm...hi, Cat?" I say puzzled. I have no idea what is happening. She is acting like everything that happened this morning never happened. Well everything but the part of her liking me.

"So, tomorrow is Saturday." Cat states moving her chair closer to me. Any closer and she would be in my lap.

"Uh...yeah, it is." I state scooting over in my chair. I'm looking at her as if she needs her head examined.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Cat asks, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. I look around the room as if I had heard her wrong.

"Wait. What?" I ask just to be on the safe side.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Cat asks more confidently. I look her over, the expression on her face is one of desperation. One that if I refused would shatter her. She is holding her breath, like she is afraid that if she takes a breath she will miss my answer.

"O-okay." I answer. It's just one date what could go wrong.

"YAY!" Cat screams out, everyone turns their head to see what the outburst was about. Cat doesn't even notice them as she hugs me. The grip is almost bone crushing. Who would have known she was this strong. My face turning red when I see everyone looking at us.

"Cat. Your hurting me." I say weakly. I try getting out of her grip, but damn is she strong. I can barely take a breath in. If she doesn't let go soon I'm going to pass out.

"Oh, sorry Lilly." Cat says releasing me. "Did I touch something that was hurt from last night?" She asks worried.

"No. You just had a really strong grip." I say after taking a deep breath in. "Though I might have some bruises now." I say jokingly.

"I'm really am sorry." Cat says laughing. But it's a sweet, flirty laugh.

'Maybe, this won't be a bad thing.' I think as the teacher walks in and starts class.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow! I am on a roll. Another chapter done and posted in two days. Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Use My Shoulder' by Jojo. Review and Happy Reading.**

Ch.13

"Okay class. Hope you have a good three-day weekend and remember have your songs ready on Tuesday." the teacher, Mrs Sanders, says as the bell rings.

I start collecting my things and put them in my bag. The whole class hour was spent working on our songs. The teacher let us sit on the floor and talk with our friends, just so long as we were working. Me, Tori, and Cat were in a little group in one of the corners in the room. Cat was sitting next to me, her leg right up against mine. I tried moving a couple of times, but ever time I did she would move back up against me, so I finally gave up. Tori of course thought the whole thing was funny. I kept glaring at her, to no avail. Tori and Cat had started immediately writing their song in their notepads, as soon as we sat down. I had a harder time, until the teacher gave me an idea to write something you wish you could say to another person, but would never say directly to their face. Then it clicked. I would write a song about my dad. All the things I have always wanted to, at one time or another, tell him. At first I thought about writing about my mom, but the more I thought about it the more I knew if I did I probable wouldn't be able to sing the song, cause I would start crying in the middle of it. Where if I sang about my dad I might only cry at the end. Maybe. As I stand up I notice Cat standing next to me, looking at me, with an expression I couldn't place.

"Cat. What are you still doing here?" I ask as I look around the semi empty class room. My eye-brows scrunched together in confusion.

"I was waiting for you, silly." Cat gushes poking me in the stomach, lightly. A big grin on her face.

'Was this, her...flirting?'

"Uh...Why?" I asks shifting back-n-forth on my feet.

"So I could walk you to class. Duh." Cat says bouncing over to the door. Stopping and looking back at me.

"But Cat, we don't have next hour together." I say puzzled. I walk over to her and follow her out into the hall.

"I know." Cat says putting her arm around mine, linking us together. She then pulls me along with her to my next class.

"But, why?" I ask. I start regretting excepting Cat's date. I mean she is really attractive, but a little to, dare I say, sweet. I have nothing against being sweet, it's just I'm not use to that. I mean look who my dad is and my last girlfriend was a mix between Tori and Jade.

"Cause this way I can spend more time with you." Cat says blushing. I will say this, she sure does look cute when she blushes. But that still doesn't make me feel any better. If anything it makes me more confused. Before I know it we are at my next class.

"Well. I guess I'll see you later." I say tying to walk into the class, only to be pulled back. I look at Cat, she is blushing again. She looks up at me, stands on her toes and gives my left cheek a peck.

"Bye, Lilly. I'll see you at lunch." she says letting go of my arm and skipping off to her class.

'This school will be the death of me.'

_Lunch_

The rest of the morning was uneventful. People asked about my face and I would ignore them. But now it's lunch and Tori and I are sitting at a table waiting for the rest of the group. I'm nervous and Tori can tell. She keeps telling me to calm down and relax. How can I relax at this school? My first day here I got kissed by Jade and my second day Cat told me she liked me and kissed me. I mean it was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. Like my life isn't complicated enough without all this drama.

"Lilly, if you don't calm down, I'll leave and let you face Jade and Cat on your own." Tori says looking up from her notepad. She has been working on her song every chance she got.

"You wouldn't dare." I exclaim. I stop shaking my leg and look at her.

"I will if you don't chill out." Tori says as she writes down another line to her song.

"Fine. Sing me some of your song." I say. If I have to calm down I need something to distract me.

"Okay, but only a little." Tori says looking up from her song and smiling.

"Fair enough." I say scooting closer to her and looking at her notepad.

"_Hey what's your story  
Hate to see ya lookin' worried  
You know you can tell me  
Cause I am understanding  
Would you mind sharing  
What's bothering your happiness  
Turn that frown upside down  
What's with all this madness_

Is it somethin, somethin I should know?  
Is it somethin, somethin I should know?  
Cause I feel like you should have some hope  
Then I feel like you should have some hope

_Yeah, well_

_If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for_

I know it's a struggle  
You gotta flex your muscle  
Don't be scared to hustle  
There's no reason to wrestle  
Take your time  
Clear your mind  
You know I am here for you  
Don't be scared  
Pour out your heart  
I'll be there wherever you want"

Tori sings in a sweet voice. "And that's all I have so far." Tori continues.

"Wow! That was amazing." I say to Tori.

"Thanks, Lilly." Tori blushes. "But you might want to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" I ask.

"Jade." Tori says pointing in the opposite direction as us.

"OH." I say eyes going wide and my blood pressure going up.

**A/N: And cliff-hanger. You're welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay if this chapter doesn't make sense I'm sorry. My life is chaos. I've been moving and working, and I've been sick. That is one reason this chapter is soooo late. Also the end of this month I will be officially moved in with my Love and we won't have internet for a while. So that will be fun. I hope I can use my moms computer to upload new chapters, when I come to do laundry. But I don't know. But you won't have to worry about that for a while. Happy Reading. **

Ch.14

Jade makes her way over to us and sits down on the other side of the table, which I'm thankful for. She doesn't say anything, she just starts eating her burrito. Tori and I exchange looks of confusion.

"Hi, Jade." Tori says. I look at her in disbelief.

'Really, Tori?'

"Whatever, Vega." Jade says bored. "Oh, thanks for the coffee this morning, Lilly." Jade continues giving me a small smile.

"Ah. No problem." I say, giving her a questioning look.

"Oh and sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have flipped out like that." Jade continues giving me a small smile. I sit there slacked jawed.

"Wait, did Jade West really apologize?" Tori asks smirking.

"Shut it Vega." Jade snaps. Tori raises her hands in a mock surrender, smirking.

"It's all good." I say a bit surprised. What did Tori mean when she asked 'did Jade West really apologize'? Does Jade not normally act like this? Does she not ever apologize to people? What does all this mean?

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Jade asks me.

"Working on my song and...and...I have something Saturday night." I tell her. I didn't want to be the one to tell Jade I had a date with Cat. I'm not that suicidal. I would rather anyone else tell her.

"Oh. The song for Mrs Sander's class?" Jade asks in between a bite of her burrito.

"Yep, that's the one." I answer. "Do you have that class too?"

"No. I took it last year." Jade answers waving her hand with indifference.

"Oh. Okay." I say.

We go into an awkward silence. Jade eats her burrito, Tori works on her song, and I just sit there bored. I was planning on working on my song, but didn't want anyone seeing it till I presented it in class. It would take away from all the drama of the lyrics. Cause you know me I love shocking people. It will be like look at the blood, look at it. See how it shines in the light and how it flows out of the cut. Isn't it beautiful? Wait, what? Wow I need to stop spacing out. As I come back to reality I see that Beck and Andre have arrived at the table, but still no Cat. I have to say I'm more nervous about seeing Cat than I was Jade. After how she acted after class I can only imagine what she will do when she comes to the table.

'Oh and look here she comes and she's skipping.'

"Hi guys!" she says skipping up to the table.

"Hey Cat." everyone besides Jade and I says.

"So guess what guys." Cat says sitting down next to me. She gives me a small smile and blushes. "I have a date this Saturday."

"Wow, Lil Red congrats." Andre says.

"Yeah, who is the lucky guy?" Beck asks. My eyes go wide and I give a nervous glance at Cat.

"Oh, you don't know her very well." Cat says giving me another smile. I breathe a sigh of relief, I don't have to die yet.

"Wait did you just say 'her'?" Beck asks, looking slightly confused.

"Yep!" Cat exclaims bouncing in her seat. "And I'm really excited."

"So you're gay." Andre says shocked.

"Yes." Cat says tilting her head to the side.

"Well that explains a lot." Beck states. Andre nods in agreement.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat says hurt in her voice.

"Nothing it just...well...it explains why you are always hanging on Tori and Jade so much." Beck says trying to calm Cat down.

"Oh, Okay." Cat says shrugging as if nothing had happened.

The rest of lunch was pretty boring. We made idle conversation and ate lunch. The boys were arguing about something or another. Tori was still working on her song and was talking to Cat about doing another Funny Nugget show, whatever that is. Jade was in her own little world. She would answer a question if you asked her one, but wouldn't talk other than that. Lunch ended and everyone made their way to their next class. I was shutting my locker and heading to my History class, when an arm reaches out of the janitor's closet, grabs my arm and pulls me in. The light go on as the door shuts and there is Jade standing there.

"Jade. What the hell." I ask looking around the small cramped room.

"Where do you live?" Jade asks catching me off guard.

"What?" I ask, looking at Jade as if she were Cat.

"Where do you live?" Jade repeats huffing as I were an idiot.

"Why?" I ask confused. This school is giving me such a bad migraine. It acts so bipolar, it's not funny.

"Cause I'm coming over today after school." Jade states crossing her arms over chest and acting like you would to a small child.

"Okay. Again. Why?" I ask mirroring Jade's stance.

"Cause I had fun last night and it got cut short when you ran out." Jade says as if it were my fault.

"You just want to be there so my dad doesn't try anything. Don't you." I smirk. Jade looks at me as if I had caught her bluff.

"Was I that obvious?" Jade asks head bowed.

"Just a little." I say shrugging. "But I would rather go over to your house." I say blushing.

"Why?" Jade asks whipping her head up to look at me.

"Cause I know my dad won't be there." I say smiling. "...and you will be."

"Oh!" Jade says blushing.

"So why don't you follow me home from school to my house. Then I'll get my stuff, leave Cole a note, and then you can drive me to your house." I say.

"Deal. But who's Cole?" Jade asks.

"My dad. Though he probably won't be back for a least a week, 'cause of what happened last night, but I don't want to take any chances." I state blushing.

"Okay. See you after school." Jade says, before pulling me into a kiss and leaving before I have a chance to understand what's happening. She leaves as quickly as she kisses.

'This school is so going to kill me.' I think before making my way to my next hour.

**A/N: Guess what I need. I need reviews. Cause they motivate me into writing. So PLEASE, PLEASE, review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Awww. You guys are the best, you really are. I was reading this story, this one you are reading right now, and I have found soooo many mistakes. So, I'm sorry for them. Also, the character Lilly is different in every chapter. One chapter she's shy, the next she has no fear. I don't know what to make of that, but whatever. Happy Reading.**

Ch.15

The rest of school flew by. It was weird, but having only been here two days, me and Jade were talking and acting as if we had known each other our whole lives. We sat together in the back in Sikowitz's class, with the 'shruggers' as Jade called them, and just talked, about anything and everything we could think of. We found out that we both liked the same sort of movies and that cheesy horror films were our favorite. We both had family issues and we both lived with our dads, though not by choice. We liked the same type of music and one of our favorite songs was _Bubblegum Bitch_ by Mariana and The Diamonds. She told me she had a little brother who was six and a step-mother that had a stupid little dog. I told her that I had lived with my grandparents till I was five, cause my mom had me when she was fifteen and couldn't raise me by herself. I told her I was the flower girl at my parent's wedding and that I had a half-sister I had met once and was the result of a one-nightstand. She asked me about my mom and the accident and I told her that her and Cole had gotten into a fight and was upset so she left and ended up getting hit by a drunk driver. She rubbed my back as I silently cried, so we didn't draw too much attention. Class ended and we were the first to leave the parking lot. We had about an hour dive ahead of us so I cranked some toons. We finally made it to my house and got out.

"Wow. No wonder you got home so late. You live in the middle of nowhere." Jade jokes.

"Haha. Very funny." I say, smiling. We make our way up to the front door and I let us in.

"Seriously, why do you live way out here?" Jade asks as we get inside.

"I don't know. We've lived here as long as I can remember. It used to belong to my grandmother." I say starting to walk up the stairs to my room.

"Wow. Your grandma must have been rich." Jade says following me up the stairs.

"Yeah, well. You don't really think Cole started 'Lillian Grace Pizza' do you?" I say once outside my door.

"You mean he didn't?" Jade asks really confused.

"Nope. My grandfather started it after my mother was born. Cole runs it now because he was married to my mom and I was to young, but as soon as I turn eighteen it's mine." I say smirking. I could only imagine what Cole would do to try to stop me from taking it from him.

"Wow! Why would you want to get into show business when you have your own company?" Jade asks as I pack some clothes for tonight.

"Who said I can't do both?" I joke. Jade smirks and nods her head. "Well you ready to go?" I ask when I'm done packing.

"I thought you were gonna leave your dad a note?" Jade asks.

"Oh, yeah." I say as I make my way around her and go back down stairs. I make my way to the front door where there is a little table with paper and pens. I pick up a pen a scribble down a little note. "There done." I say tearing the note off and putting it on the railing of the stairs where he could find it.

"What'd you put?" Jade asks from the door.

"I said 'Made a friend and went to her house. Will be back some time tomorrow. Evan.'." I say, picking up my bag I had put down and heading out the door.

"Why'd you sign it Evan?" Jade asks as I lock the front door.

"Cause that's what he calls me." I say making my way to Jade's car.

"Oh." Jade says unlocking the car and getting in.

"Yep. Now off to your house." I say jokingly, pointing my arm out in front of us and deepening my voice.

"I will say this, you're a dork like your cousin." Jade laughs starting the car.

"Aw. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I say, leaning over and giving her a hug.

"Okay, okay. Get off." Jade chuckles trying to push me off of her.

"I thought you liked snuggling with me?" I say, pouting my bottom lip out.

"I d...Oh don't even." Jade says, catching herself. She gives me a smile and pulls out of my driveway, driving toward her house. I start laughing.

"You're no fun." I joke, pushing her playfully.

"Hey!" Jade exclaims, pushing me back. "I'm driving. Do you want me to crash?" Jade says. I turn pale and feel sick to my stomach.

"Pull over." I yell. Jade immediately pulls over. Before the car is fully stopped, I open the door and get out, falling on the ground heaving. Tears are streaming down my face and I'm shaking. Jade gets out and makes her way over to me, fear and confusion on her face.

"Lilly, are you okay? Was it something you ate? Or did I say something wrong?" Jade asks, kneeling down beside me.

She reaches her arm out looking like she is about to put her hand on my shoulders, but moved it away at the last-minute. We stay there for about five minutes. I tell her all about my mom and dad, about the affair, and the accident. She sits there the whole time and just listens, nodding her head every once in a while.

"...and that's why I freaked out." I say wiping my eyes.

"Lilly, I...I..." Jade starts standing. "...can't think of anything that would make this better. I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry I joked about crashing. And...and..."

"Jade it's fine." I say interrupting her. "And thank you." I say standing and brushing myself off.

"For what?" Jade asks, tilting her head to the side.

"For staying with me as I cried and listening to my story..." I say, walking over to her. "...and taking me to dinner."

"I didn't take you to dinner." Jade says genuinely confused.

"Well then, don't you think you should?" I ask, trying to flirt and probably failing.

"Yes, I think I should." Jade says smiling.

We get back into the car and Jade starts it. I start buckling my seat belt when I feel something hit my neck. As I turn around Jade is right there inches away. She leans forward slowly and gives me the most passionate kiss I have only ever dreamed about. We pull back fore-heads touching, staring into each others eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you." Jade says almost so quiet I barely missed it.

"Is that bad?" I ask, holding my breath waiting for her answer.

"No." Jade says smiling. "No, it's...kinda...good." Jade finishes, blushing.

"Good." I exhale, smiling and blushing along with her.

**A/N: So who do you want Lilly to be with, Jade or Cat? Hhmm. The song I mentioned is real and I do not own it, wish I did, but whatever. Anyways when I first heard it I immediately thought of Jade singing it and I fell in love with it.(the song not Jade, though I did fall in love with Jade, I mean who wouldn't, also please don't tell my Love I said that, I would probably die, cause my Love would KILL me) Okay, I'm done talking. Bye. **


	16. Author's Note

**Hi, guys. So, I know this is not a chapter and you are probably pissed at me right now, but I'm sorry. Life, my life, is chaos at the moment. I have to get this thing done this week, that will prevent me from writing.(it'll make me very loopy) This will only be for a little while. Also, I have part of next chapter written, but it's neither not long enough nor good enough, to post yet. As soon as I get back I hope to have it done and ready to upload. Again, I am sorry. Until next chapter, Happy Reading.**


End file.
